ZoSan Love Prompts
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Zoro and Sanji Love Prompts that I am taking on Tumblr. All One shots and dribbles based on Zoro and Sanji. Hope you all like!
1. The Truth and Dare Prompt

ZoSan Love Prompts

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: So I'm doing some One Piece ZoSan Prompts on Tumblr. Anyone have an idea they want me to put up here and make into a oneshot/dribble just send me a message on here or on my Tumblr (CurlySwords)**

**Prompt 1#: The Straw Hats and Ace are playing Truth and Dare at a party. Ace continues to ask Zoro and Sanji pervy questions on their sex life and dirty dares. This one is A/U**

* * *

**Party Animals**

**~X~**

It was Luffy's Birthday that weekend and Sanji was stuck making the food for the party. He usually didn't mind cooking for his friends celebrations but this was Luffy they were talking about. He had to make enough for fifty people, even though their close friend count was eleven sometimes twelve if someone brought an extra. The most they ever had was fourteen all together, but eleven was the usual. Though, because it was Luffy's party this meant more food because the birthday boy would demand it.

So now, Sanji was at Zoro's cooking the meal for that night's party. Why was he at Zoro's cooking it? The idiot had a better kitchen. Sanji loathed the greenhead for having such a nice kitchen while he was stuck with the shit one in his apartment. Who would have thought that Zoro would inherit a beautiful house and with the nicest kitchen Sanji had ever seen a home to have.

"You know if you give up and come live with me, this kitchen can be yours," Zoro said from where he sat watching the blond.

Sanji stopped what he was doing to look at the other man rather shocked. It was true the two have been seeing each other for a year now. They haven't told anyone yet because it had started out just as a fling. Sex for fun and no emotions were supposed to take place. Though Sanji fell hard for Zoro during the time and vise-versa. Even then it took a few months for one of them to open their mouths. They were stubborn people after all.

Now things were doing great. They just weren't sure how to spill the beans, and if Sanji were to move into Zoro's home then that would mean they really were serious about being together. That this was real. Sanji felt his heart stop for a second and he put down his spatula. "Really?"

Zoro nodded and smiled. "Yeah. We can tell everyone at the party, if you want."

Sanji took the five steps across the kitchen and he kissed Zoro gently on the lips. "Okay."

Zoro gave Sanji a happy smile, glad the cook agreed. He wasn't sure what would have happened if he said no. "Good, no cook me something, I'm hungry."

"Way to ruin the mood asshole."

Zoro only laughed.

~X~

Later that night Zoro's living room was surrounded by their friends. The room was a mess with wrapping paper, cups, and empty plates. It was all being ignored as the group of friends Sat on the floor in a large circle playing Truth and Dare on Luffy's request. The game had been going on for fifteen minutes already and it was finally Ace's turn.

Ace was the only one who knew about Sanji and Zoro's relationship. He had found out when he walked in on them once a month ago. He had to admit it was one of the hottest things he had walked in on. Sanji naked on Zoro's bed, legs spread and cheeks painted with a blush. Zoro was kneeling over him touching him in spots Ace could guess turned the cook on. Sadly Sanji had spotted him and the fun was ruiend for them all.

Now however Ace thought it was time everyone knew about their secret love life and he was going to draw it out in this little game.

"All right, Zoro truth or dare?" he said, his eyes locked on the greenhead.

Zoro looked up then once he was addressed. This was the first time someone had picked him in the whole game. "About time," he said and set his beer aside. "Dare."

"Dare huh? All right, I dare you too um tell us about a kinky sex experience you had in the last month or two," the freckled man said with a smirk.

Sanji and Zoro both went wide eyed at that. Sanji could name several kinky things he and Zoro had done within the last month, and he did not want the Marimo shearing any of them. This was quickly becoming embarrassing.

Nami burst into laughter. "Please! He isn't even seeing anyone!" the redhead claimed.

"I don't know about that Nami, I think he is," Ace said, eyes never leaving the greenhead.

Sanji glanced at Ace and then at Nami. He noted the disappointed look on her face. She had been after Zoro for some time now, refusing to believe the man was gay. Sanji was told off the bat that Zoro was into men. They all knew but Nami. The girl was just too much in love with Zoro. Sanji hated to know that he was the one who had stolen her man away, so to speak.

"Yeah, well okay, a kinky time with my lover," Zoro said before anyone else could say anything. "Well, a few nights ago he and I-"

"He?" Nami questioned eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oi Zoro! No one wants to know about that shit! Ace dare him something else!" Sanji protested. His cheeks were a bright pink, he knew well what Zoro was about to tell everyone and Sanji being the other person in that story did NOT want any of their friends to know what he did.

"As I was saying," Zoro said before them. "Me and my lover, who is a MAN, were here. And my lover decided to play kinky dress up in a maids outfit. He danced for me, rather lovingly and stripped and I have to say it was the hottest thing I ever seen."

Luffy, Franky and Brook burst into laughter hearing it. Robin smiled; Usopp fell backwards after spitting out his beer at Chopper. The 17 year old doctor was yelling at Usopp, Vivi was blushing, and Sanji had his hands in his face while Nami stared in shock.

"That's it? No hot kinky sex stuff?" Ace said a bit disappointed.

"I am not going into complete detail," Zoro said with a frown. "I guess that means it's my turn.

Once again the game began and everyone settled down. There were more laughs and embarrassing moments within the next few moments when once again it was Ace's turn.

"Sanji, truth or dare?" Ace said eying the blond who had lost his shirt a round before.

"Truth," Sanji said not wanting to take another dare any time soon.

"Truth, truth... is it true that You enjoy being spooned by the same sex and recently?" said Ace.

"No way! We already knew Zoro was gay, but there is no way Sanji is. I've seen how he is with girls!" Said Usopp, looking at Ace and then at Sanji in disbelief.

"Actually, it's true," Sanji said, blushing again. He felt that his face was forever going to be red tonight.

Everyone but Robin and Zoro seemed shocked to hear that news. Before anyone could comment though Sanji went to the next person and the game continued. The game went on for another thirty minutes and Ace continued to bother Zoro and Sanji with truths and dares. The questions became more sexual and the Dares became dirty.

Ace had managed to get Ace and Sanji to kiss even in the last dare. Franky had even taken a photo of it. Neither minded of course and both were starting to understand what Ace was doing. He was trying to get the two to spill their guts about one another. Ace knew about them, Ace was the only one, though Zoro had a feeling Robin did too.

"Zoro, truth or Dare?" Ace said his smile wide.

Zoro had enough of Ace's game though. He and Sanji had already planned to tell everyone that night and all Ace was doing was making it embarrassing for them. Sanji couldn't get rid of the blush he had since the beginning of the game and his poor boyfriend was only in his boxers. Everyone continued to strip him. So now he had enough.

"Truth." Zoro said, his voice daring.

"Okay, tell us Zoro who is your mysterious lover?" Ace said, understanding Zoro must have had enough.

Zoro smiled and he reached over, grabbing Sanji and sliding him into his lap. "Sanji is."

Sanji blushed as he was placed in Zoro's lap and he looked up at Zoro and then everyone else. "Yeah, Zoro and I are together..."

Ace relaxed, letting out a sigh and he watched as the questions exploded from everyone else. Nami he could tell was heartbroken and was demanding answers more than anyone else. Robin had only stood up to get more coffee, Usopp fainted.

A few moments later everything was split, Zoro and Sanji had confessed everything from how It started and everything in between. An hour later, Zoro and Sanji were left alone in Zoro's living room. Sanji was sitting on the couch and Zoro was cleaning most of the dirty plates and cups.

"That was fun, huh?" Zoro said once he returned from putting the dishes in the kitchen.

"Yeah," Sanji mumbled curling his feet onto the couch. "Let's clean in the morning?"

Zoro just smiled, and grabbed Sanji from the couch and lifted him into his arms. "Yeah, then we can talk about you moving in."

"Yes, I told you yes." Sanji said nuzzling into Zoro's shoulder as the other man carried him up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Mmhmm, I just like hearing you say it," Zoro said and he laid Sanji on the bed. He smiled at his lover and kissed his forehead. Zoro then climbed into bed and draped his arm around Sanji. "Love you."

"Love you," Sanji responded, his eyes closing and he felt happily.

**The End.**


	2. Kiss and Make Up Prompt

ZoSan Love Prompts

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**A/N: Tumblr Prompt 2#: Zoro and Sanji fight so much even Luffy is sick of it. He sends Zoro and Sanji on a date and they can't come back until they kiss and make up!**

**A/N2: This is a fun prompt. Biased in the One Piece Universe. Before the two year split and right after Thriller Bark. Hope you all like!**

* * *

**Captain's Order's Kiss and Make Up!**

**~X~**

"Shitty Swordsman! Get out of my Kitchen!" Sanji shouted.

"I'm NOT in YOUR kitchen! I'm in OUR galley!" Zoro shouted back.

The crew of the Thousand Sunny groaned as another shouting match took place. Ever since the crew set sale Zoro and Sanji did nothing but fight. It's been a week and they were heading for a new island. A 'Romantic' island according to Nami. Everyone in the crew was excited about the new island and hoped it would calm their cook and swordsman.

Nami had enough of their bickering from day one. She stayed away from them as much as she could, or she would probably kill them. Usopp was next, when Sanji had accidentally distorted one of his inventions while going after Zoro, the sharpshooter had it and begged someone to do something. So Robin tied them up for the day.

After that Brook became angry when he was tossed overboard too many times when he was caught in one of their fights. Chopper was next as he was tired of using all of his medical supplies on the two idiots. Robin was next, the two were still paying for her punishment. They had bumped the book she was reading and the woman was not pleased after.

Franky and Luffy were the only ones not fed up with the two of them. Franky had been too busy working in the ship and Luffy was Luffy.

"This is just how they show one another how much they love each other!" Luffy shouted, laughing as he listened to Zoro's and Sanji's bickering.

"It's not Luffy! They need to Stop!" Nami shouted.

Luffy was about to argue when Zoro went flying through the galley door, smashing it to bits.

"I said Get out!" Sanji screamed from the other side in the kitchen.

"Gah!" Franky yelled. "Guys! You are wrecking the ship!" the cyborg yelled from where he stood.

Zoro stood up then his eyes glaring at the cook from where he stood. He was going to kill the bastard. "Get off the ship! Luffy we need a new cook, this one had been broken from the start!" Zoro demanded.

"Me! You are the one who is always lazy and do nothing! You get off the ship!" Sanji fought right back.

The two bickering crew-mates flung forward in attack mode once more; Sanji kicking out and Zoro blocking it with his swords. The two of them fought like crazy ignoring the others as if they were the only two on the ship. The two twisted and turned as the grabbed at each other, pulling at one another's clothes.

They separated and glared daggers at one another. Sanji was turning red from how angry he was. Zoro had a vein popping from his forehead as he planned the cook's death in his mind. The carefully circled one another and Zoro pulled out his bandana and tied it on his head.

Sanji noted that Zoro was getting serious, and he smirked lighting a cigarette. Now things were getting dangerous. Never had Sanji fought Zoro serious before. It was about time they tested their strengths. Sanji was determined to win, and he could tell so was Zoro.

Without warning the two sprang into action, Zoro swung his sword forward in an attempt to cut Sanji clear across the chest. Sanji blocked with his leg and kicked back. Zoro skidded in the grass and jumped again. This fight the two were aiming to really hurt one another.

"Land!" Nami cried, hoping it will stop the two. She was completely ignored; even Sanji ignored her as he leaped forward to kick Zoro square in the head.

"They are going to kill each other!" Robin shouted. "Luffy this fight is too serious."

Luffy watched as his Nakama fought and even he could see enough was enough. Robin was right, the two of them were too serious this time, and if the fight ended badly one of them would regret it. "SANJI ZORO ENOUGH!" Luffy shouted jumping in the middle of the fray.

Both Zoro and Sanji stopped in mid attack, looking at their Captain in surprise. Zoro lowered his swords and Sanji dropped his leg. They looked around at their crew and noticed everyone looking at them in worry. Sanji coughed.

"What's wrong Captain?" Sanji asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You two! Once we get to that island I want you both off my ship!" Luffy demanded.

"WHAT!?" Zoro and Sanji said in union.

"That's right. I want you both off the ship, until you both kiss and make up!"

Nami, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper fell over at their Captain's orders. Was he for real?

"How Romantic," said Brook from behind them. Robin only smiled.

"Wait what?" Zoro asked, pulling his bandana off now that the fight was over.

"No arguments. I want the two of you to spend the whole time we are at this island and not return to the ship until you kissed and made up. Captain's Orders!  
"And it was decided. There was no arguing when Luffy used those two words, even if it was something stupid.

Zoro and Sanji looked at one another, not sure what to say. Sanji slumped his shoulders. "Right, okay."

"Fine," Zoro said and walked away.

~**X**~

Sanji and Zoro were forced to rent a hotel room the moment they got on the island. They were told they had five days to Kiss and Make up before they had to set sail again. If they didn't then another punishment would be made and Robin was in charge of it. Neither Sanji nor Zoro wanted that, so they agreed to spend the five days together.

Sanji was frustrated. He wanted to spend the time on this new island with ladies at his side, not the shitty Marimo. However this time he couldn't argue when Luffy said "Captain's order." So there was no choice in the matter. Even if he would disobey Luffy's orders Zoro wouldn't.

With a heavy sigh, Sanji tossed his bag on the floor and plopped onto one of the beds. He watched as Zoro did the same and he snorted.

"What?" Zoro asked, glaring at the blond.

"This is your fault," Sanji blamed, tossing his spent cigarette into an ashtray.

"My fault? How the hell is this my fault?" Zoro demanded.

"Because you started the fight! You just had to barge in when I was cooking didn't you?" Sanji argued.

"Hey! All I wanted was something to drink! You could have given me a glass and something and I would have left! No, you said no and told me to fuck off!" Zoro declared.

"Well when I say no you should listen! I was busy making snacks, I had a hot pan in my hand I couldn't just put it down for you!"

"Yeah snacks for the girls! You are full of shit, you know that? There are nine people on the ship and you only care for two us. If Nami or Robin had walked in and asked for something you would have bent over backwards for them. Anyone else, forget it. It's always No! Get lost, fuck off and often a kick to the door. I'm sick of that bull shit!" Zoro growled.

"Well the ladies should be treated that way! They are like goddesses! Beautiful and elegant!" Sanji shot back. "You lot can take care of yourselves."

"So can the girls! You are just an idiot! Robin is a grown woman who has been doing things for herself since she was a little girl. Nami was a little girl when she was stealing from pirates! They can take care of themselves just fine. All you do is downgrade them. Or make a fool of yourself and do as they say when they are being lazy!"

"Being Lazy? Look Marimo-" Sanji stared.

"Yes being Lazy! The more Nami and Robin don't help with things around the ship the more WE have to. Namely you. If you are too tired, or if any of us are too tired to protect ourselves because others slack off then that's a problem, a weakness! We as Pirates CAN'T have that." Zoro was fuming angry now. He stared the Cook down. He was determined to make his point across.

"Well if they are lazy what about you? You sleep all day, or your busy growing muscles! I get why you train, but do you really need to sleep half the day? I can name a few times there were storms and YOU didn't help!" Sanji shot back. "You have no right to call Nami and Robin lazy!"

"Hah! I do help! I do way more shit then those two put together! Shit I get dragged around islands helping YOU half the time. I don't see Nami or Robin lifting a finger to help you or anyone else for that matter. Mainly Nami! She is the laziest of us all!"

"I don't want Nami or Robin to help! They don't need to they are woman! Woman shouldn't have to do such labor!"

"They are Human! Who the fuck cares if they are man or woman? They aren't much different than us! What the hell makes them so delicate? Nami and Robin can take care of themselves! You don't need to do shit for them outside of battle!"

Sanji was taken back from Zoro's words. The swordsman was right. The girls were human just like he was. What made them different wasn't their strength just their gender. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was becoming even more frustrating.

When Sanji didn't say anything Zoro sighed. "Why do you think woman are incapable of doing things on their own?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do. From what I understand you were taught to never hurt a woman. Okay, I can understand that. Heck I can respect that to a degree, but it doesn't tell me why you cherish them so much." Zoro questioned.

"I don't know. I never thought about it. Let's drop it okay?" Sanji said and he laid on his bed and turned so he wasn't looking at the other man. He needed to think.

Zoro watched Sanji for a moment and then looked away. Maybe he'd try and talk to the cook again later. It was best not to argue anymore. They were supposed to make up, not argue. Instead Zoro thought it was best to just take a nap.

~**X**~

A few days passed and not much happened between the swordsman and the cook. They talked a little during dinner, and sometimes late at night but nothing more. They didn't argue nor did they apologize. Things were rather calm between the two.

Now with only one night left, Zoro and Sanji were becoming restless. If they went on the ship without making up they would have to deal with a worse punishment. Neither of them wanted to meet Robin's wrath. Zoro also didn't like the fact they were ignoring Luffy's order this far. He didn't like to disobey his Captain. He had made a promise and he wasn't about to break it.

So that night after dinner Zoro decided to take action in his own hands. "Cook," he said after tossing away his trash.

"Yeah?" Sanji asked, blowing out a trail of smoke. He glanced at the swordsman from where he was laying on his bed.

"We have to talk, and stuff," Zoro said, feeling awkward.

"Yeah, I know," the Cook said and sat up. He looked at Zoro.

"Well, is there anything you want to say?"

"Actually, yeah. I've been thinking about what you said. About what you asked the other day."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, well," Sanji sighed heavily. "Well maybe I put in my head that if I can't harm a woman I need to protect them. Then that doesn't really answer why I have to dote on them all the time does it? So I thought some more on why I am the way I am. Well, no one really taught me how I should treat a woman. Zeff only told me I could never harm them."

"So you just amused that was how you needed to treat woman?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Sort of. When I started going through puberty things got a little confusing. I always seen Zeff with woman over the years and some of the other Cooks, they used to talk about romancing woman all the time. I was always told to treat a woman right and you'll get rewarded later. Though, I never really was. Sure I went on dates, hell I even kissed woman plenty of times, but, something was always off," Sanji shrugged. "Something never felt right. I thought I should try harder, women are beautiful."

"You never thought about being yourself?"

Sanji shook his head. "Well over time as I got older I realized that my crazy behavior actually scared away a lot of woman. I grew fond knowing that, so I continued. I'm attracted to woman, but the thought of being with one? Fuck, I don't think I could do it."

Zoro stared at Sanji shocked. Sanji didn't want to be with woman? What did that mean? He felt his heart start to race. "So, you like woman, but not enough to be with one? Are you saying you prefer men?"

"I don't know. I mean, I've noticed men before. I've checked men out just as much as I have with woman, but I never thought about being with one of them either. I mean, I never want to scare away guys. I act myself around them. So maybe I do want to be with a guy," Sanji couldn't believe he was saying this and to the Marimo no less.

"Wow. So, what does this have to do with us fighting all the time?" Zoro asked.

Sanji looked up and met Zoro's gaze. "You frustrate me."

"Huh?"

"I've thought about it, and you get on my nerves more than anyone I've ever known. You frustrate me to no end, and without even thinking about it, seeing you angry it, just," Sanji blushed. "It turns me on," he whispered.

"What?"

"It turns me on!"

"I heard you, I'm... shit."

"And I'm sorry okay. I know I'm more of an ass around you, and maybe I should have realized it before. But when you say I don't care about anyone else on the ship that's not true. I care about everyone. I kind of showed that when I step in front of you at Thriller Bark."

Zoro swallowed. It was true, Sanji didn't want him to die that day. That was one reason why Zoro had been such an ass towards Sanji as of late. He hated that the blond wanted to save his life. Unlike Sanji, Zoro knew he had feelings for the Cook since he joined the crew. He always wanted to tell the other but couldn't because he thought Sanji was far too straight and thought it useless. But now, now things were different.

Zoro stood up and took the three steps over to Sanji's bed and sat down. "Well, I'm sorry too. I was out of line this last week."

"Okay," Sanji said and again made eye contact with Zoro. "Now what."

Zoro smirked. "You heard the Captain. We need to kiss and make up."

"Oh, you're right," Sanji said and returned the smirk.

Grinning, Zoro leaned forward and captured Sanji's lips with his. The kiss was soft and brief but worth it all. A second kiss was shared after that, followed by a third. The rest of the night Zoro and Sanji had another fight. This one for dominance and under the sheets. Zoro had won but this time, Sanji didn't mind.

The next they returned to the ship. Both the cook and the Swordsman felt lighter, happier even. Now and then they still bickered, but it was only for sport. Their real fights happened at night when they were alone. These fights weren't bad however, but the best fights of their lives and they woke up smiling because of it.

**The End.**


End file.
